


Perfecto equilibrio

by letsburntogether



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kylo and Rey, Reylo - Freeform, ben and rey
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsburntogether/pseuds/letsburntogether
Summary: Rey es una chica fuerte y astuta. Su trabajo de camarera en un antro de la ciudad le ayuda a pagar su modesto estilo de vida, sin embargo, su sueño es entrar en la escuela de arte y poder vivir exponiendo sus obras. Pero todo lo que antes consideraba importante cambiará cuando conozca a un extraño encapuchado, con un extraño nombre y un oscuro pasado.Universo alternativo//REYLO





	1. Chapter 1

Rey caminaba por la ciudad sin prisa, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de luz de aquel bochornoso atardecer. El verano estaba acabando y sin embargo, ella se aferraba con fuerzas al calor, saboreando todos aquellos pequeños momentos que el sol y su calor pudieran darle. Los edificios se extendían poderosos ante ella mientras caminaba a paso ligero sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, con la música rugiendo fuerte y poderosa contra sus oídos y el estómago vacío.

''El verano es la mejor época del año'' —se decía—. ''Siempre y cuando tengas tiempo y gente con la que compartirlo''.

El sol ya se ocultaba entre los lejanos edificios cuando llegó. El bar hacía esquina con la calle principal, el cartel era de luces de neón, no habían ventanas y la puerta de entrada era una maciza masa de hierro negra a prueba de golpes, resistente a todo.

Rey saludó al gorila de la puerta, se hizo a un lado y la dejó entrar.

"Un día mas" —se dijo.

Cada noche, cuando comenzaba su turno en aquel antro de borrachos y vagabundos, debía mostrar una feliz sonrisa y aparentar amor y devoción por su trabajo. Servía cerveza, vino y todo tipo alcohol a todo aquel que le pidiera. Soportaba la música alta y estridente, el repugnante olor amargo que emergía de los lavabos y el que desprendían más de algún cliente, soportaba al borracho que se acercaba más de la cuenta o el que no tenía dinero para pagar las quince cervezas que había pedido.

Rey soportaba sin queja cualquier cosa a la que tuviera que enfrentarse. Tenía que sobrevivir con algo, su piso no se iba a pagar solo. El esfuerzo que la chica hacía cada noche, soportando todo aquello, merecía la pena cada mañana cuando al despertar tenía algo de comida en la nevera y podía pagar los recibos del agua y de la luz.

Aquella noche fue especialmente agotadora. El bar había estado lleno hasta las 3 de la madrugada, ella y su compañera de turno tuvieron que echar a patadas a los cuatro borrachos de siempre, alguien vomitó en los servicios, hubo una pelea entre unos chavales que terminó a puñetazos en la calle y, sin olvidar, los gritos y desprecios de su jefe, quien la humillaba y despreciaba siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

Llegó a casa sin aliento, exhausta. Su piso estaba en las afueras, en un pequeño barrio cerca del río. Era un piso pequeño, austero y muy humilde. Su sueldo de camarera en aquel antro nocturno de borrachos, a duras penas le daba para pagarlo. Pero todo aquello merecía la pena, Rey lo sabía y esperaba ansiosa el día en el que su vida cambiara para siempre.

Se metió en la cama, cerró los ojos y pensó en su futuro. Era una visión reconfortante. En su mente se visualizaba sentada en algún lugar lejano, con los pies hundidos en arena cálida, el sol sobre ella y dibujado en el horizonte, la promesa de un futuro dorado.


	2. Capítulo 2

El despertador sonó y Rey abrió los ojos de repente. Se incorporó y bajó ágilmente de la cama. Su cuerpo, aun soñoliento y débil, se despertaba a cada paso que daba. Era muy consciente de que sus pies no iban tan rápidos como su mente y que siempre sería un poco más torpe de lo que le gustaría.

Desayunó y se preparó para salir de casa. Cogió la carpeta, el portaplanos tubular y se lo colgó al hombro. Había dejado los dibujos y bocetos preparados el día anterior, listos y dispuestos para ser expuestos ante los jueces.

Hoy era el día.

Rey había sido seleccionada para la prueba de acceso a la escuela de arte de la ciudad. Jamás había tenido el valor suficiente para presentarse, pero el mes pasado envió la solicitud y fue aceptada para la primera selección. La escuela de arte disponía de un buen plan de estudios y Rey, se había visto terriblemente atraída por todo aquello. Observaba en sus ratos libres por la ciudad —antes de entrar a trabajar— como sus alumnos salían de la ancestral edificación. Alumnos de todo tipo, deambulando de aquí para allá, con sus carpetas de colores, maquetas, portaplanos colgados al hombro, ropas estrambóticas y el arte fluyendo como una fuerza transparente entre ellos, como una fuerza motor que lo mantiene todo enlazado.

Salió de casa con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

El resto del camino, anduvo ensimismada en sus pensamientos, con la música a todo volumen y cargada de energía y felicidad.

Pero aquella felicidad duró poco.

La prueba de selección tuvo lugar en la misma escuela. Cuando llegó, entregó los dibujos y los tendió sobre la mesa de los jueces. Un hombre y dos mujeres los evaluaron en silenció. Una de ellos anotó varias cosas en su cuaderno y continuó evaluando, examinando con determinación y siguiendo los trazos de los esbozos con la mirada.

Rey esperaba frente a la mesa de aquellos profesores que validarían su trabajo.

—Lo sentimos, no es lo que estamos buscando en este momento —dijo el hombre después de hablar con las otras dos profesoras a su lado.

Aquellas fueron las palabras de los jueces a los que había mostrado su trabajo. Había entregado un seguido de 5 láminas a acuarela, 5 boceto tempera. Pero nada de aquello pareció convencer a los jueces de que ella fuera si quiera merecedora del honor de ingresar en la escuela.

Fue tan decepcionante que no quiso pensar en ello demasiado tiempo. Su turno en el bar comenzaba a las 9, y en aquel momento, solo quería ponerse el delantal y servir copa tras copa. La única manera de no pensar en su fracaso era dedicarse a servir copas, a hablar con los clientes, anotar comandas, cobrar cervezas, pelearse con borrachos, limpiar lavabos y soportar a su jefe. La única forma de no sentir que su sueño se había visto frustrado era mantener los pies en la tierra. Ella era camarera, aspirar a ser artista era solo un sueño, un imposible, una ilusión, su utopía personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola todxs!  
> Muchas gracias a todos aquellxs que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta loca historia. Prometo que pronto cojera ritmo y que pronto incorporare más personajes. De momento quería hacer un poco de introducción a Rey, que será la protagonista (más o menos) de la historia. El tercer capítulo estará por aquí dentro de muy poco. Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por leer.
> 
> Besos, Lúthien


	3. Capítulo 3

—Aquí tienes el cambio.

Rey dejó las monedas sobre la mesa y se giró con intención de atender a la mesa de al lado, pero una mano apretó entorno a su brazo y la hizo retroceder.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chica?

En la mesa estaban sentados unos siete hombres en uniforme, eran policías. El que había cogido el brazo de Rey, lo soltó al ver que tenía la plena atención de la chica, quien se quedó perpleja al escuchar aquella pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó atónita, mientras todos los hombres alrededor de la mesa la miraban con una sonrisa burlona.

—Cuando veo una chica guapa me gusta saber como se llama.

Se escucharon risas de fondo. Rey los miró a todas mientras se tensaba en un nudo en su estómago. La rabia se acumuló en su interior, provocando la terrible impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

—Gracias por consumir aquí. Ha sido un placer. Adiós.

Rey volvió a girarse, dispuesta a irse. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente, el hombre se levantó tras ella y la volvió a atraer cogiéndola del brazo.

—Es de muy mala educación no responder cuando alguien te hace un pregunta —El hombre se acercó demasiado, echando su apestoso aliento en la cara de Rey y recibiendo como escarmiento un empujón por parte de la chica.

—¡Apártate y largo de aquí! —gritó ella, pero nadie pareció escucharla.

El hombre volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella.

—¿Cómo te atreves, niñata? —sonrió—. Pero no te preocupes, me gustan guerreras.

—Imbécil —bramó Rey—. Lárgate antes de que…

—¿De qué que? —se burló—. ¿De que llames a la policía?

El resto de su grupo, aun sentados alrededor de la mesa, se reían celebrando las palabras de su amigo.

—Tranquila, niña… Ya estamos aquí para todo lo que necesites.

El hombre volvió a acercarse demasiado, pero antes de que tocara a Rey, que se alejaba y escabullía de sus manos como podía, alguien lo apartó de golpe.

—Vamos, Crabbe… —dijo aquel que apartó al hombre y lo sujetó con una fuerza amistosa—. Creo que ya has bebido demasiado por hoy… Deja a la chica, la estas asustando.

—A mi no me asustan hombres como vosotros —dijo Rey, muy segura de si misma.

—¡Pues debería, desgraciada! —gruño Crabbe.

—¡Cállate ya, Crabbe! —el chico que le sujetaba se había levantado de la mesa de policías, lo que significaba que él era uno de ellos, a pesar de no parecerse en nada al resto. Él había sido el único que había reaccionado en defensa de Rey, el único que parecía intentar pararle los pies a aquel ser despreciable—. Venga, vámonos…

El resto de policías se levantó de la mesa y acompañaron a Crabbe a la salida.

Rey se liberó al fin de la asfixiante tensión que había tenido preso a su cuerpo desde que aquel hombre la cogió del brazo. Respiró, con un nudo todavía atravesando su estómago, pero con la reconfortante sensación de liberación de que todo aquello hubiera acabado.

Volvió a la barra.

—¡Rey! —gritó su jefe desde la cocina—. ¡Hay gente esperando en la barra! ¿Se puede saber qué coño estabas haciendo para tardar tanto? ¡No quiero perder clientes por tu culpa! ¡Vamos, atiende de una vez!

Tomó aire e intentó relajarse.

Fue en vano.

—¿Que les pongo?

Sirvió un par de cervezas, tres o cuatro cubatas y antes de que pudiera parar un segundo a respirar, alguien le dio un toque en la espalda.

—¡Ey, oye!

Rey se giró y miró al chica que la llamaba con amabilidad detrás de la barra.

Era aquel que había apartado a Crabbe, él que había sacado a aquel borracho asqueroso del bar. Había vuelto solo hasta ella, llamándola y buscando su atención. Llevaba el uniforme policial, blanco y negro, pero su rostro, su expresión y la media sonrisa dibujada en su cara, le hacían totalmente diferente a sus compañeros.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quería pedirte perdón por no haberlo parado antes… Crabbe no sabe beber.

—Tampoco sabe tratar a las mujeres con respeto.

—No, la verdad es que no. Su mujer debe ser muy fuerte.

Rey se quedó callada.

—Bueno… Tengo que volver al trabajo —dijo ella, queriendo acabar con aquella absurda conversación.

—Si, claro… Lo siento.

Rey asintió y torció una sonrisa.

—Soy Finn, por cierto.

—Vale.

—Pues vale… Me voy yendo… Te dejo trabajar… Adiós, ha sido un placer —tartamudeó mientras se alejaba de la barra hacía la salida.

—Gracias, Finn.

Rey miró como Finn, aquel que le había ayudado, caminaba hasta la salida y como torpemente se chocaba contra la puerta, por culpa de andar distraído despidiéndose de ella. Fue un acto de torpeza involuntario que provocó que una sonrisa amarga cruzara el rostro de la chica.

—¡Rey, vuelve al trabajo y deja de vaguear de una vez si quieres cobrar este mes! —gritó su jefe desde la cocina.

"Vamos, Rey… Esto es solo la espera" —se decía una y otra vez, noche tras noche.


	4. Capítulo 4

La pintura salpicó el lienzo como una supernova estallando en la oscuridad del espacio, esparciéndose y llenándolo todo de color. Rey dejaba que el pincel se moviera solo, dejó volar su imaginación y dio rienda suelta a su muñeca, que se movía ágilmente sobre el lienzo que había dejado de ser blanco. Los colores lo llenaban todo, oscuros y fríos, mezclados en una combinación asfixiante y angustiosa. Las pesadillas de los últimos días habían sumido a Rey en un dolor constante. Día y noche buscaba la manera de hacerlas parar y pintar era la única manera de pactar tregua con su dolor.

Era domingo. El sol brillaba resplandeciente, el cielo estaba azul y los pájaros cantaban canciones alegres. Pero entre de aquellas paredes, en su humilde piso, su pintura estaba creando una atmósfera oscura y lúgubre. La comunión de aquellos colores estaba transportando a Rey a una galaxia de sentimientos retorcidos y tristes. Mientras su mano movía el pincel sobre el lienzo, llenándolo todo de aquellos oscuros colores, ella veía representada su realidad: oscuridad, asfixia y un misterio sin resolver.

¿Quién era ella?

Su vida se había basado en preguntas, en misterios incomprensibles. Desde que tenía uso de razón había vivido en el orfanato de la ciudad, con la única compañía de sus acuarelas y un cuaderno de dibujo desgastado. Y ahora cuando por fin podía ver su sueño hecho realidad entrando a la academia de arte, recibía la negativa más decepcionante de su vida. Su único medio para sobrevivir y pagar su piso era trabajando, intentando no gastar más de lo esencialmente necesario y sintiendo que vive en una espera constante. Una espera a algo más grande, a algo que aun esta por llegar y que es invisible a sus ojos.


	5. Capítulo 5

El grupo de policías apareció dos noches después de lo ocurrido.

Cuando Rey los vio aparecer por la puerta del local caminó hasta su compañera de barra intentando evitar ser vista.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —dijo Rey mientras su compañera servía unas cervezas.

—¿El qué?

—Ves aquel grupo de allí…

—¿Los polis?

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —La chica miró a Rey y se extraño por su expresión preocupada.

—¿Podrías encargarte tu?

—¿Por qué?

—Tu sólo hazlo —insistió Rey.

—De acuerdo, vale… —dijo, asintiendo con resignación.

Rey volvió al trabajo. Dejó que su compañera se encargara de la mesa de policías. Cuando les vio entrar recordó el fuerte olor que desprendía el hombre que se abalanzó sobre ella hacía dos noches. "Crabbe… Cabronazo" —pensaba mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo en dirección a la mesa de aquellos hombre uniformados.

Pasaban las horas mientras la oscuridad crecía fuera de aquel local de luces de neón. Miraba a través de la ventana trasera y veía como la gente caminaba por la nocturna ciudad. Ella estaba detrás del cristal empañado de suciedad y observaba en silencio, disfrutando de aquellos cortos minutos de descanso que había conseguido. El silencio de aquel cuarto trasero le traía la paz necesaria para retomar fuerzas.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —gritó su jefe cuando entró en el cuarto, abriendo la puerta bruscamente.

—Nada, estaba…

—Vuelve al trabajo inmediatamente.

Rey caminó hasta la salida y entró de nuevo en aquella sucia atmósfera de luces amarillentas y olor a alcohol. La barra estaba llena, todas las mensas estaban ocupadas y su compañera estaba atareada sirviendo a los clientes de la barra.

—Aquella mesa esta esperando para pedir otra vez —dijo su jefe tras ella señalando la mesa de policías—. Ves a ver que quieren… ¡Muévete, chica!

"Ahora si que no puedo escaparme" —pensó con resignación.

Caminó hasta la mesa, observando detenidamente a todos los que estaban alrededor. Buscaba a Finn desesperada, aquel que la había defendido la noche anterior, pero no estaba. en su lugar, habían dos hombres nuevos que no habían estado antes en el local. Ambos parecían algo distantes al resto del grupo, se mantenían el uno cerca del otro y solo hablaban entre ellos.

Cuando Rey llegó, apuntó la comanda sin miramientos y antes de irse escuchó como hablaban de ella.

—Esta es la chica de la que os he hablado antes… —Dijo Crabbe a los dos hombres nuevos.

Rey hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, tomó nota y se marchó a por la bebida. Miraba desde la barra hacía la mesa mientras rellenaba las jarras de cerveza y mezclaba alcohol con bebidas dulces. Aquellos dos hombres nuevos eran mucho más jóvenes de lo que realmente parecían en comparación con el resto de policías. El de la derecha estaba sentando muy recto en su silla, el alcohol ya ingerido parecía no relajar sus músculos, manteniéndose en una tensión constante. Era pelirrojo y llevaba el pelo hacía atrás, engominado con delicadeza y procurando que ningún pelo estuviera fuera de su sitio. El de la izquierda estaba solo iluminado por una tenue luz grisácea. Rey solo podía ver un lado de su cara desde la barra. El pelo le caía voluminoso y oscuro hasta los hombros. Todo él era oscuro, su pelo, sus ojos, la expresión de su rostro… Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, él la estaba mirando. Cuando se encontró con sus ojos la música pareció detenerse en un silencioso limbo, las luces se apagaron a su alrededor iluminándole sólo a él.

—¡Rey! —la voz de su compañera la sacó del ensimismamiento. Desvió la mirada, la música volvió a sonar, las luces volvieron a encenderse y se dio cuenta de que había vertido cerveza por toda la barra —¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?

—¡Mierda, lo siento! Ahora lo limpio —dijo mientras intentaba limpiarlo todo antes de que su jefe se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho —¡Joder!

—Tranquila. Lleva lo que han pedido y yo limpio todo esto.

—Gracias…

Cogió las cosas y las llevó hasta la mesa. Intentaba no mirar al hombre de pelo negro, pues tenía la horrible sensación de que él la seguía mirando a pesar de haberle apartado la mirada descaradamente. Cuando llegó dejó las cosas en la mesa, moviéndose ágilmente y en silencio. Los policías a su alrededor la miraban mientras dejaba las bebidas, pero ninguno dijo nada.

—Vaya, chica… Parece que no has podido evitarnos… —dijo Crabbe, Rey pudo reconocer su voz sin haberle mirado.

—Ya está todo —dijo Rey al resto, sin mirar a Crabbe ni al de pelo negro—. ¿Algo más?

—¿Por qué no me miras, niña? —volvió a insistir.

Y de nuevo, antes de que Rey se marchara, Crabbe la cogió de la muñeca.

—Quiero que me traigas algo más.

—Suéltame…

—No.

—Suéltala.

El hombre de pelo negro habló y acto seguido Crabbe la soltó. No hizo falta más que una palabra para que el rostro de aquel degenerado se relajara, soltara a Rey y mirara hacía otra parte. Crabbe asintió con resignación y bajó la cabeza compungido por la orden de aquel niño que aparentaba veinte años más de los que realmente tenía.

—Gracias, ya puedes irte —le dijo el extraño de pelo negro.

Todos los de la mesa habían callado sus risas por el comportamiento de Crabbe tras aquel sutil "suéltala". Rey le miró y volvió a la barra, intentando olvidarse de aquellos ojos que la miraron tan intensamente. Volvió al trabajo en silencio, atendió otras mesas y rellenó más jarras de cerveza durante toda la noche. La mesa de policías abandonó el bar poco después de lo sucedido. La noche transcurrió con absoluta normalidad después de aquello, y aunque Rey se tranquilizó después de que se marcharan, tuvo la sensación de que aquellos ojos aun la observaban.

Aquella noche soñó que entraba dentro de la oscuridad de los ojos de aquel extraño de voz ronca y que descubría una luz escondida.


	6. Capítulo 6

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la última visita de aquel grupo de policías y las cosas habían empezado a relajarse. Las noches en el bar se hacían más fáciles para Rey sino tenía que soportar acosos como el de Crabbe. Desde que aquel misterioso chico de pelo negro le paró los pies, Rey se había vuelto a sentir un poco más segura. Ya no habían vuelto a aparecer y nadie había vuelto a molestarla en su trabajo. El misterioso chico y sus ojos oscuros también habían pasado a formar parte del pasado. Él seguía siendo un misterio sin resolver, pero Rey podía soportar vivir con ello.

Había encontrado un trabajo de media jornada en una cafetería de la ciudad, cerca de la Escuela de Arte. Trabajaba solo por las mañanas, acaba e iba a casa a comer, luego volvía a la ciudad para cumplir su turno en aquel bar nocturno. Había llenado su jornada al completo para estar ocupada todo el día, así no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo enormemente desdichada que se sentía.

Trabajar en la cafetería era totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Daba gracias por poder trabajar a la luz del sol, con un público distinto al de las noches y con un jefe que no estuviera gritando la mayor parte del tiempo. Rey iba a su ritmo, servía cafés y desayunos, té e incluso zumos. La mayoría de los clientes eran estudiantes de la Escuela de Arte que salían a desayunar durante el descanso de las clases. Muchos de ellos eran más jóvenes que Rey o tenían su misma edad. Chicos y chicas de todas las clases y tipo, con ropas estrambóticas, con los manos manchadas de pintura, cargando carpetas de colores y un futuro prometedor por delante.

No sentía envidia cuando los veía, solo decepción consigo misma por no poder conseguir lo que ellos tenían.

—Buenos días… —Rey se acercó al chico que se había sentado en la terraza, dándole la espalda y de cara al radiante sol de la mañana de aquel caluroso día—. ¿Qué será?

—Un café solo, por favor —El chico se giró para mirarla y se reconocieron en el acto—. Tu eres la chica del otro día… La que… Bueno, la chica del bar…

—Sí —dijo Rey cortante.

—Lo siento, no te acordarás de mi seguramente.

—Sí, sí me acuerdo… ¿Finn?

—El mismo —intentó sonreír, pero al ver la reacción de la chica, intentó relajarse—. ¿También trabajas aquí?

—Sí.

—Vaya, bueno… —balbuceó—. Me alegro de volver a verte, la verdad. Tengo el día libre hoy y me gusta venir a pasear por la ciudad. Conozco a un tipo… Bueno… Un amigo estudia en esta escuela y he venido a verle.

—¿En esta Escuela? ¿La de Arte? —preguntó Rey atónita, algo más interesada en la conversación que en un principio.

—Sí —contestó—. Desde hace un par de años, según me dijo. Es bueno… Quiero decir… Sus obras son buenas.

—Me encantaría entrar… —Rey dijo aquellas palabras como si hubieran emergido descontroladas, como si hubiera pensando en voz alta y se hubiera escapado a su control.

—¿Tu dibujas?

—Lo intento —Rey volvió a tocar de pies a tierra—. Perdona, ahora te traigo el café.

—No importa, me gusta hablar contigo —y le mostró la sonrisa más sincera que Rey había visto nunca. Era una sonrisa que iba más allá del interés, más allá de las dobles intenciones. Aquella sonrisa no escondía nada en absoluto—. Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Soy Rey.

—Encantado, Rey.

Tras una sonrisa, Rey se fue a atender a un par de mesas más de la terraza y fue a por las comandas. Sirvió a las otras mesas y le llevó el café a Finn. Después de dejarle el café no volvieron a hablar, se dedicaron un mutua sonrisa y Rey volvió al trabajo.

Poco después de media hora, un chico de pelo castaño y chaqueta de piel marrón se sentó junto a Finn. Rey los observaba desde dentro de la cafetería mientras cobraba un par de cafés. Estuvieron poco más de quince minutos antes de que Finn entrará a pagar. El otro chico lo esperó fuera, con una gran carpeta de colores en la mano, unas gafas de sol y el pelo hacía a atrás parcialmente desordenado.

Rey le cobró el café.

—Me ha alegrado mucho verte. Ojalá pudiéramos vernos un día sin que tu estés trabajando o yo rodeado de los idiotas de mis compañeros de trabajo —dijo Finn con una sonrisa—. Me gustaría mucho, de verdad.

—Lo mismo digo, Finn—dijo la chica, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Gracias.

—A ti, Rey.

Finn salió de la cafetería y se encontró con su amigo que esperaba fuera. Rey enseguida se vio obligada a atender a otra mesa y por ende, a estar entretenida el resto de la mañana. Fue de aquí para allá, sirviendo cafés sin parar y atendiendo mesa tras mesa. Cuando terminó su turno debía encontrar fuerzas para poder soportar el resto de la noche. Tenía un par de horas para ir a casa a descansar, comer algo y cambiarse. Volvía a la ciudad y entraba a trabajar a las siete. El turno comenzaba a las ocho, pero su jefe la hacía llegar una hora antes para limpiar el local. Ella y su compañera lo dejaban todo listo para cuando los clientes comenzaran a llegar, mientras su jefe hacía llamadas y recibía a gente en el despacho de la trastienda.

Su turno comenzó puntual, como siempre.

Fue una noche agotadora, asfixiante de trabajo. Pero algo la ayudaba a seguir, algo que no llegaba a entender le estaba dando una fuerza de procedencia desconocida para seguir atendiendo mesas y llenando copas. El recuerdo de aquellos ojos oscuros pervivía en su memoria, aunque ella quisiera negarlo. Durante toda la noche tuvo la sensación de que la observaban desde la lejanía, como si siguieran sus pasos y caminasen tras ellas. Pero él no apareció, tuvo que esperar un poco para volver a encontrarse con sus ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto va cogiendo forma... Espero que les guste y me gustaría saber que piensan.
> 
> Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto.
> 
> Besos.


	7. Capítulo 7

—Ponme un vaso con Whisky —exigió una voz a su espalda.

Rey estaba terminando de ordenar las copas recién lavadas detrás de la barra, pero en escuchar la voz se giró obediente.

—Enseguida.

No se paró a mirar de donde provenía la voz, en lugar de eso cogió uno de los vasos y lo llenó de alcohol. Sus ojos se fijaron en el cliente cuando posó el vaso servido frente a él. Y allí estaba el motivo por el cual se había sentido vigilada durante las últimas semanas. Se encontró de cara con el hombre misterioso de cabello oscuro que había intimidado sus más ocultos pensamientos. Esos ojos se habían colado en su cabeza la primera vez que los vio, provocando que el resto del mundo se detuviera por unos eternos segundos, haciendo que Rey entorpeciera sintiéndose frágil e indefensa.

—Aquí tienes —consiguió decir mientras le tendía el vaso de Whisky.

—Bien.

La chica volvió al trabajo, intentando olvidarse de la asfixiante sensación de sentirse observada por el misterioso de ojos oscuros. Se quedó sentado junto a la barra, consumiendo un baso de Whisky tras otro. Rey llenaba su vaso cuando este así lo pedía, sin compartir palabra alguna hasta que él lo quiso.

—Tu eres la chica de la que tanto he oído hablar.

—¿Has oído hablar de mí? —Rey dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento.

—Los inútiles de mis hombres solo saben hablar de una cosa…

—¿Tus hombres? ¿Los idiotas del otro día están a tus ordenes?

—Y más les vale cumplirlas —dijo él con tono amenazador—. Supongo que no han vuelto por aquí… ¿Verdad?

—No desde hace unas semanas —contestó Rey.

—Bien.

Al ver que él desviaba la mirada y volvía a darle otro trago al vaso de Whisky, Rey decidió volver a lo que estaba haciendo terminando con aquella corta y concisa conversación. Atendió un par de mesas, lleno unas cuantas copas y sirvió media docena de jarras de cerveza.

Rey atendía sus obligaciones distraída en sus pensamientos. Observaba al chico sentado en la barra, encapuchado y ocultando sus rizos oscuros, pero dejando a la vista aquellos ojos que delataban su identidad. Vestía todo de negro, con una sudadera con capucha y tejanos. Rey le observaba desde la lejanía, manteniéndose atenta a su vaso de Whisky para poder ir a llenárselo cuando se le acabara.

—¿Intentas emborracharme?

Rey paró la botella en el aire, no llegó a verter el licor.

—¿Quieres más o no? —dijo la chica—. Yo solamente hago mi trabajo.

—Ponme el último.

—No es necesario que te engañes a ti mismo —dijo Rey mientras rellenaba su vaso de nuevo—. Estoy acostumbrada a soportar a borrachos que prometen su último trago cada noche.

—Yo no soy como nadie con quien puedas compararme —dijo él y al ver que ella no contestaba, continuó hablando—. He venido a hablar con tu jefe… ¿Puedes decirle que Kylo Ren quiere hablar con él?

—¿Qué clase de nombres es Kylo Ren? ¿Es un nombre en clave o algo así?

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo seco y mirando a Rey intensamente—. Dile que estoy aquí y que quiero verle ahora mismo.

—De acuerdo, pero relájate —dijo Rey hastiada de su arrogancia—. No soy una esclava.

—Eres camarera en un garito de mala muerte, no hay mucha diferencia.

—Imbécil… —dijo mientras le giraba las espaldas.

Caminó hasta la trastienda, abrió una puerta que llevaba al despacho de su jefe y entró sin llamar. Le dijo a su jefe que un tal Kylo Ren quería verle y acto seguido el hombre se tensó de repente. El rostro se le jefe adquirió un color amarillo, se puso muy recto en su silla y pronunció despacio unas palabras.

—Dile que pase.

Rey fue en su busca de mala gana. Algo le dijo que todo aquello era muy raro, nunca había visto a su jefe cambiar de color ni sentirse amenazado por nada o por nadie. El tal Kylo Ren seguía junto a la barra cuando Rey llegó. Le observó detenidamente antes de ir hasta él y dedujo que su edad no se correspondía con su apariencia. Era mucho más joven de lo que realmente parecía, Rey estaba segura de que no llegaba a la treintena.

—Sígueme —dijo Rey captando la entera atención del chico.

—Me dirás tu nombre —Kylo Ren se levantó y siguió a Rey a través del pasillo oscuro que conducía al despacho de su jefe. Las palabras que formuló parecían más una orden que una pregunta.

—No.

—No era una pregunta.

—Yo decido a quien le digo mi nombre y a quien no —Rey abrió la puerta del despacho y dejó entrar a Kylo. Ella se quedó en el umbral.

—¡Ya puedes largarte, Rey! —bramó su jefe con la misma amabilidad que tan terriblemente le caracterizaba.

Entonces Kylo se giró para mirarla una última vez antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras pronunciaba en silencio, con el único movimiento de sus labios, su nombre.

—Rey…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todxs!
> 
> Prometo hacer los capítulos un poco más largos. Este ha sido corto, pero intentaré ir mejorando a partir de ahora.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y darme una oportunidad jeje.
> 
> Besos, Lúthien.


	8. Capítulo 8

A la noche siguiente, el tal Kylo Ren volvió a aparecer en el bar. Se sentó en el mismo sitio de la noche anterior, junto a la barra. Rey no pudo evitar sentirse paralizada cuando le vio sentado en uno de los taburetes altos mirándola intensamente.

—¡Camarera!

—Tengo nombre —dijo Rey mientras se acercaba a él. El bar no estaba tan concurrido como otras noches y pudo tomarse la libertad de acercarse y hablar con él.

—Rey —dijo muy serio—. Un nombre extraño.

—Kylo Ren tampoco es un nombre que se escuche cada día.

—Supongo que no —dijo él con la misma seriedad inicial.

Rey se preguntaba seriamente si aquel extraño de pelo oscuro quería hablar con ella o no. Sus ojos la miraban intensamente y sus palabras intentaban llamar su atención, pero su tono era seco y frío, como si quisiera acabar la conversación desesperadamente.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —dijo la chica, evitando cualquier silencio que pudiera crearse entre ellos.

—Whisky.

Rey se movió ágilmente, cogió una copa y la botella de Whisky. Dejó la copa sobre la barra, justo delante del tal Kylo Ren y vertió el licor con destreza.

—Bien —dijo él una vez la copa estuvo llena.

Rey esperó un gracias, pero todo lo que el chico dijo fue un corto y conciso bien. Decidió entonces volver al trabajo, un par de mesas requerían su atención y fue a atenderlas de inmediato.

Kylo Ren volvió a aparecer la noche siguiente y la siguiente después de esa. Pasadas la media noche el chico interrumpía en el bar y se sentaba en el mismo sitio de siempre, pedía un Whisky, se lo tomaba hasta dejar la copa seca y se marchaba sin decir nada. Él y Rey compartían un par de palabras cada noche, algunas de las cuales Kylo pedía para hablar con su jefe. Ella le llevaba hasta el despacho y volvía a salir después de 5 minutos. Las noches en las que el chico entraba en el despacho se iba sin decir ni medía palabra, como si le urgiera salir del bar, como si algo le estuviera esperando fuera.

—¿A que hora sales?

Rey se quedó quieta tras la barra cuando Kylo pronunció aquellas palabras. No habían hablado antes aquella noche, él había llegado como de costumbre pasada la media noche y se había sentado a beber su copa de Whisky en silencio.

—Más tarde de lo que me gustaría.

—¿Y que hora es esa? —insistió.

Ella se quedó mirándole durante unos largos segundos.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—No quiero saberlo. Sólo te lo he preguntado.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido…

—No, no lo tiene.

En aquello consistían sus conversaciones.

Rey estaba mentalmente desquiciada por su comportamiento, tan absurdo y misterioso al mismo tiempo. Estaba cansada de esas absurdas conversaciones sin sentido, pero no soportaría dejar de hablar con él. Entraba a trabajar cada tarde con la única motivación de que él llegaría a media noche para entretenerla y tenerla distraída con su desquiciante comportamiento y su banal conversación. Pero era lo único que mantenía a Rey distraída del fracaso de su vida. Él le proporcionaba una intranquilidad interior y, al mismo tiempo, una paz reconfortante. No había explicación posible a lo que pasaba por su mente cuando le veía entrar. El chico parecía iluminado en una mezcla de luz y oscuridad, compensándose en una especie de equilibrio entre ambas.

—¿Por qué trabajas aquí?

—Porque sí —Rey quiso evitar la pregunta.

—¿Siempre eres tan elocuente?

—Necesito el dinero —contestó Rey con resignación.

—Existen muchas formas de ganarse la vida aparte de ser camarera aquí…

—Supongo que si —la chica imitó su escueta forma de contestar.

Le sirvió otra copa de Whisky.

—¿Por qué trabajas tu de policía? —preguntó Rey.

—Soy comandante de una división policial.

—El comandante Kylo Ren —dijo Rey con descaro—. Debe ser un cargo agotador si cada noche acabas aquí, bebiendo una copa de Whisky tras otra.

El chico se la quedó mirando muy seriamente, con las cejas fruncidas y como si estuviera mirando a través de ella. Rey jamás se había sentido tan observada de una manera tan poco perturbadora. No se sintió incomoda bajo sus intimidantes ojos, sino que permaneció inmóvil retándole para ver quien de los dos apartaba antes la mirada.

—Quiero ver a tu jefe.

—Ya sabes el camino.

Desde hacía unas noches, Rey ya no acompañaba a Kylo al despacho de su jefe. Él siempre le pedía permiso para entrar en una frase fría e imperativa. Ella le concedía el permiso y Kylo se adentraba en el oscuro pasillo solo, conociéndose ya el camino. Cuando salía se marchaba sin decir adiós, con la capucha puesta e intentando pasar desapercibido, como si se escondiera de alguien. Después de las visitas a su jefe no volvía a despedirse de ella, simplemente se marchaba sin volver la vista atrás, evitando los ojos de Rey que tan desesperadamente lo buscaban.

Cada noche Rey volvía a casa con los ojos de Kylo Ren grabados a fuego en la cabeza. Cuando llegaba a casa y la puerta se cerraba tras ella, cogía un lienzo que tuviera a mano y trazaba finas líneas negras sobre la superficie rugosa. La primera noche hizo el esbozo, la segunda lo perfecciono y le dio forma con el carboncillo. A la tercera empezó con el color, acariciando el lienzo con el pincel y dándole vida al dibujo. Las siguientes noches acabó su obra, dando como resultado el dibujo de dos ojos negros envueltos por unas largas y oscuras pestañas, bajo unas cejas fruncidas y una luz emergiendo del interior del negro fondo de su mirada. Había algo resplandeciente en la luz emergente, como si una realidad oculta palpitara dentro del lienzo, como si la pintura estuviera viva y se moviera creando luz propia.

Rey dejó el lienzo acabado en un rincón de su piso. Pasaron los días y el rincón se fue acumulando de otros lienzos, de tamaños distintos, pero con el mismo dibujo repetido una y otra vez; los ojos oscuros de aquel extraño.


End file.
